There are a variety of conventional manual carwash nozzles; nevertheless they have never caught the fancy of the consumer at large. This is due to the fact that the conventional nozzles are relatively heavy, and that they are incapable of dispensing an appropriate mixture of water and a cleansing substance in a consistent manner.